What The Future Holds
by julia12084
Summary: I was brought here. I was reborn for some un-known reason, but I know it now. I am here to help Middle Earth in anyway possible.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story. I don't think this is like other 10****th**** walker stories I hope. I believe it is different than the others. It will eventually follow the movie lines, but I add some scenes that I have never seen in any 10****th**** walker story I have read. Fair warning, eventual Legomance.**

**Enjoy!**

I sat comfortably perched on the bow of our boat. The sun beat down on my tanned legs, some would burn, but my skin would only get darker.

My parents were in the water, both laughing and joking on a couple of floats. I looked at my surrounding; all I could see was Open Ocean.

My father had thought it would be a good idea to go boating off the coast of Florida. We do it quite often, but we always have fun anyways.

"What 'cha reading, Rosey?" My little sister squeaked, peering over my shoulder.

I let out a long, audible sigh. No matter how many times I tell her not to bother me while I'm reading, she still does it anyways. I slipped my sunglasses off so I could look her dead in the eyes. "The Two Towers," I softly mumbled.

My sister groaned. "That's like, the millionth time you've read that book!"

"So what?" I snapped, highly annoyed. My sister didn't share my passion for books and reading. "I like this book."

"You just wished you lived in Middle Earth," My sister teased. "You would move there in a heartbeat!"

"Maybe I would," I countered, returning my attention back to my book.

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Nerd," She muttered under her breath.

"I heard that!" I snapped, not turning my head away from my book.

My sister marched away, (Well, as far as you could get away in a boat,) and put ear buds on, blocking me out.

Sadly for us; me with my book, my sister with her music, and my parents wrapped in their own little world, we didn't see the storm clouds quickly approaching us from behind, until it was too late.

…

The storm hit quickly. Rain pelted down from the heavens, drenching us with ice-cold water. I was hanging on to the side for dear life, trying my hardest not to vomit. I clutched my book until my knuckles were white, something that usually calmed me down in the past.

The sea around us was foaming, and the wind was howling in my ears. Giant waves crashed on the side of the boat, violently shaking it.

I couldn't tell if the water dripping from my eyes was sea water, or tears.

A monstrous wave hit the side of the boat, capsizing it. We were thrown into the rough waters.

I yelped, and heard my sister call out for help before I was engulfed in the waters. My first instinct was to get air. I kicked furiously to get to the surface, still clutching my book for god knows why. I was able to get one gulp of air before getting slammed back under by another wave.

Under water, I could see our boat, sinking down to the dark depths below. I couldn't see my family, I wasn't sure If I wanted to.

My lungs screamed for air, but I couldn't get to the surface. At last, I gave in, and inhaled lung full's of water, and instantly regretted it.

I felt my still muscles loosen, knowing I could not win this battle. My fingers unfurled around my book as it drifted away from my clutches. There was a blinding white light obscuring my vision, and I felt peaceful. So this was the end, huh? I guess it wasn't so bad. I closed my eyes one last time, and let the light engulf me.

…

It was peaceful, really, dying. You float, and you can feel yourself changing into a better being. I was moving at a million miles per hour, and yet barley moving at all. I liked it, but it was not my time to stay here yet.

I was pulled from this place, and could feel myself being taken to another. I was almost there, I could feel it. A strangely familiar woman's voice spoke in my head, _The seer has arrived._

…

When I awoke, I felt different. Almost everything was different. I heard gruff voices around me.

"What is she doing all the way out here?" One of the voices grunted. I knew that voice from somewhere… I couldn't quite put my finger on it. "She is soaking wet, nowhere near water, and," He lowered his voice as if what was about to be said was rude. "Barely clothed."

I tried to take a breath, only to find that my airways were blocked. I my eyes flew open and I rolled over onto my knees and elbows, and began coughing up water. My whole body shook, and soon my air ways were cleared of all liquids, and I took my first breath of air in what felt like years.

I rolled onto my back again, chest heaving. When I looked at myself, something was different. I was paler than I remember, but a good kind of pale, more like fair. I was still in my bikini… well, that's what I thought it was called.

I wasn't me anymore. I felt like my old life was just a story that was told to me when I was younger. The only thing I was certain of was the knowledge of the War of the ring. That was all I knew for certain at the moment, and I didn't quite like it like that. I was a clean slate; I had a new life to live.

My eyes wandered over to my surroundings. My eyes widened when I saw who was surrounding me. It was a group of short, hairy men, one of them whom I recognized.

"Gimli?" I rasped, staring at the dwarf in front of me.

**Authors note:**

**Okay, this is the first chapter, yay. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter of my last fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

At first he was taken aback by how quickly I recognized him. "What- How-?" He shook his self, still in disbelief.

"Where am I?" I questioned. I propped myself on my shoulders to get a better look at my surroundings. I seemed to be on the edge of a forest, for there were tall trees towering right in front of me. "Is this Middle Earth?"

Gimli let out a booming laugh, and looked at one of his companions. "Are all pointy-ears this stupid?"

"Pointy-ears?" I said standing up, ignoring the part where he called me stupid. "That's what you call elves."

Gimli looked at me strangely, probably wondering how I knew his nick-name for elves, but he ignored that fact for now. He looked at me, genuine concern on his face. "Miss, I don't know what happened to you, but we found you drowned on dry land, barley clothed, and you don't even know you own race! You're an Elf!"

"Elf?" I exclaimed. My hands instantly shot up to my ears. Sure enough, they had pointed tips. I ran my hand through my wet hair, expecting it to end at my chin, in my normal bob, but it just kept going and going, down to the small of my back. Yet another thing changed about me.

"Well," Gimli said. "We are on our way to Rivendell; maybe Lord Elrond can help you."

"Rivendell? For the council?" I asked. A weird feeling spread through me. Part of me felt like I know this from something called a movie, yet another, stronger part felt like I was born with this knowledge.

A few of the dwarves mumbled to each other, giving me add looks.

"How do you not know your own race, yet know of this council?" Gimli shouted. "It is a secret!"

I furrowed my brow. I didn't really know how to explain it. Then, I remembered the voice that spoke in my head before I came here. "I am the seer," I mumbled with out thinking. The words naturally slipped out of my mouth.

"Seer?" Gimli muttered mostly to himself. "You should come with us."

I nodded. They knew where they were going, and I was completely lost. I would need the help.

The dwarves started waddling in the direction I guessed Rivendell was.

Walking was almost like a new experience for me. I was tall and slender, my legs longer than they used to be. I was barefoot, my feet tiny and delicate.

"Here," Gimli grunted, handing me a blanket. "Cover yourself." He suddenly became very interested in his feet.

I felt color flushing in my cheeks. Bikini's were not seen in Middle Earth before; it must be strange for all the dwarves. I securely wrapped the towel around me, tucking it in so I could have my hands free.

I was smiling at all my surroundings, probably looking like a child in a toy shop. I couldn't wipe the grip from my face.

"What's your name, Lass?" Gimli asked, giving me another strange look. If anybody looked at me now, it was strangely.

"Rose if you will," My voice had a new diction to it that made the one from my life before sound like slang.

"Rose?" Gimli spoke. "Never heard of an elf with a name like that before."

"It's an unusual name I suppose," I breathed. We walked in silence for a while, which I was grateful for. I could think about everything that just happened.

I examined my arms. The feeling I had after I died, when I felt myself changing, I was changing into an elf.

This reminded me of something… something I used to watch in my old life. I was frustrated because I couldn't remember it. I had been completely obsessed it. After a few more moments of thinking, I remembered. It was a TV show, called _Doctor Who._ The main character would change appearance when they died. I laughed a little at the thought. No, that's not what happened to me.

"How much further to Rivendell?" I asked, looking down at the dwarf.

"A few more hours walk," Gimli said gruffly.

I would think that it would take less time to get there, if we had horses. But then, I remembered that dwarves were not much of riders. I pictured Rivendell in my mind. Yet again, the feeling that I was born with that image etched in my mind went through me. A slight shiver went down my spine.

"If you are a seer," Gimli started. "What else do you know of the council?"

I could see a few of the dwarves turn their heads to listen in on our conversation. They were not very stealthy.

"There are members from every race attending," I stated. "You are summoned to discuss the fate of the one ring of power."

The dwarves nervously murmured to each other.

"So it is true then?" One of the dwarves asked.

I opened my mouth to say something, then shut it abruptly, shaking my head. "Best not say anything." A few of the dwarves looked disappointed. "Don't worry!" I reassured them. "You will find out soon enough."

**Authors note:**

**Quaff: Thanks!**

**Roseyred831: Hope you will like it!**

**Suzaki: Glad you like it. I liked the death part too. It was fun to write.**

**BeautifulCrimsonChaos: Thanks so much! I gave a bit of a description of her in this chapter, but there will be more later on.**


	3. Chapter 3

This seemed to please the dwarves for now.

We walked in comfortable silence for a few minutes, when a new sound reached my ears.

"What is that?" I said excitedly, looking around for the source of the sound.

"What is what?" Gimli stated, confused.

The sound soon became clearer. "It's a waterfall!" I confirmed.

Gimli grumbled a bit. "I cannot hear like an elf,"

"Oh," I said, a little embarrassed. I must look really stupid to him; I keep for getting I'm an elf. "I apologize."

Gimli waved his hand in the air, dismissing my apology, which was quite rude, but I didn't say anything.

…

In about an hour, we had very little distance to go before we reached Rivendell.

"Ah," Said Gimli, satisfied. "I can hear the waterfalls now."

We finally reached Rivendell. The sight took my breath away. The beautiful stone building stood proud surrounded by the waterfalls I had been hearing for the past hour. I was so wrapped up in the sights that I didn't notice two Elves standing, waiting for the group's arrival.

The voice of one of the Elves speaking brought my attention to one of them.

"The dwarves have arrived!" He said, loud and clear. He then proceeded to lower his voice, and spoke quietly to his companion. "Late as usual." The both snickered, and I suppressed a giggle. The dwarves must not of heard them, considering they were not saying anything, but I did.

The elf that spoke eyes drew over to me. "You're an elf!" He said, shocked.

I was surprised by the elves appearances. They were nearly identical, both with black hair and gray eyes.

I studied them for a moment, trying to remember who they were, then smiled. "I know you!" I said grinning. "You are Lord Elrond's sons, Elladan and Elrohir."

They both cast curious looks at me, probably wondering why this strange elf greeted them like an old friend.

"Who are you?" One of them asked. Although I knew who they were, I could not tell them apart for the life of me.

"She is a seer!" Gimli exclaimed before I had the chance to answer. "She knows all about the council, and," Gimli lowered his voice. "The ring,"

"Really?" Elladan or Elrohir asked. "Then who is who?" He asked, looking at his brother.

I bit my lip. I was not expecting this. I figured I had a 50/50 chance of getting it right.

"You are Elrohir," I said, pointing to the one on the left. "And you are Elladan," I finished, pointing to the brother on my right.

They looked at each other, and nodded. They seemed to be impressed.

"You must be a seer," Elrohir said. "Getting it right on the first try is not something people can do often." He turned to Gimli. "How did you come by her?"

Gimli told the Elf the tale of how I came to their company. He spared not detail, not even when I didn't know my own race. The two elves seemed very surprised my knowledge of the council, and mostly, the ring.

"We must take her to our father," Elladan decided.

I was rushed throughout the halls of Rivendell. I wanted to stop and look at almost everything, but after they had shown the dwarves to their quarters, the twins did not stop for anything.

"What is your name?" Elrohir asked as we rushed through the halls.

"Rose," I breathed, trying to keep up.

"Rose?" Elladan said, question lacing his voice. "That is an odd name for an elf."

"So I've been told," I murmured.

We rounded a corner, and they ushered me into a large library. My spirit lifted higher than I ever thought possible. The sight of all these beautifully bound books was by far the best thing I have seen all day.

"We will send for someone to find you something- erm –suitable to wear." Elladan said uncomfortably.

Again, I felt a slight blush creep up onto my cheeks.

The twins left me in the spacious room alone. I began to browse the mountains of books that rose all around me.

I ran my finger over the spine of the skillfully bound books. I picked up one after another, only to be stumped by language barriers.

_Elvish, elvish, elvish. _I thought. _Oh! Here is one in Dwarfish! What is this language? It just looks like grunts… _

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a soft knock on the door. I spun around to a dark haired she-elf, whose face was sprinkled with a light coating of freckles.

"Are you-" The elf paused, and scrunched up her face in thought. "Oh, what was it again? It was a strange name for an elf, I remember that-"

"I'm Rose," I said over her rambling.

"Yes, of course. I was told to bring you this," She held up a Smokey grey dress. "I can see why you need it," She said, eyeing the blanket that covered my bathing suit.

The elf led me to a smaller room that attached to the library, where I could get changed.

When I waltzed out of the changing room, the she-elf smiled gleefully and clapped her hands. "Oh, you look beautiful!"

She handed me a small handheld mirror, and I finally got to see my reflection. My face was pretty much the same. The general look did not change. I had the same nose, lips, and muddy brown eyes. My face had lost almost all of it color, and was now fair. My cheek bones were just slightly more prominent. My hair was still the same shade of sandy blonde, but was much longer and fuller.

"Thank you," I handed the mirror back to the elf, before I was left alone yet again.

**Authors note:**

**Quaff: Hope this chapter helps.**

**AnnaComnena: Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Thankfully, I was not alone for long this time. Almost as soon as the she-elf left, I heard light foot falls approaching.

Lord Elrond strode into the room, filling the small space with his presence. His eyes gravitated over to where I was standing.

I felt a strangely overwhelming instinct to curtsy for him, so I tried my best. It was far from proper.

Elrond smiled slightly at my lame attempt at a curtsy. "You are what the dwarves are calling The Seer, correct?"

I gave a tiny nod. "Yes. My name is Rose; it is a pleasure to meet you, my Lord."

The Elf Lord wrinkled his nose slightly, as if something I said bothered him somewhat. I suddenly feared that I had offended him somehow. I didn't think I said anything wrong. "Rose. That won't do, it is not a proper elvish name. You are an Elf, and need an Elvish name." He paused, racking his ming for any fitting names. "You will now be known as Losille."

I was taken back for a moment. I had spoken a few words to him, and now he was already telling me my name was improper, and changing it… but now that I thought about it, I didn't really feel like a Rose. Losille felt much more natural. I had a new life, I needed a new name.

"As you wish," I spoke slowly.

"If you really are a seer, then tell me, what do you know?"

"There is a secret council that is about to take place," I began confidently. "There are members from every race attending, and they have been summoned to discuss the fate of Middle Earth, and most importantly, the Ring of Power. The ring is carried by a Hobbit named Frodo Baggins, who is here right now, healing after being stabbed by a morgul blade." I finished with a nod, expecting him to be impressed.

The Elf Lord skeptically studied me for a moment, and then sighed. "I'm sorry, but I cannot truly believe you are really a Seer,"

I furrowed my brow. How did he not think I am a seer? "Why ever not?"

He waved his hand in the air. "You must have been told by someone else."

"How?" I said, truly exasperated. "I didn't even know I was an Elf when I first awoke."

"I just don't think I can believe it quite yet," He paused, lost in thought. "You may join me for the council tomorrow, and prove yourself to be the seer you claim you are."

"Of course," I replied. Elrond said his farewells and asked the maid who helped me with my dress to show me to my room.

I didn't sleep all that peacefully that night, my dreams haunted by my own death, over and over again.

...

I awoke early the next morning, feeling strangely refreshed and ready to go. The maid from the day before had laid out another dress to wear today. It was a rich, dark green. It was plain in design, yet nice enough to wear today.

I was a little bit worried about the council. All I could do hope that my presence didn't change anything major.

There was a knock on the door. "Losille? I hope you are not still in bed, it is just about time for the council." I knew it was Elladan. I wondered how he already knew that I was given a new name.

I twisted the door knob, and swung open the door. Both of the twins were there, smiling widely.

"Good morning Losille." Elrohir chirped. "Our father has informed us of the name change." He explained, seeing the surprised look on my face. "I like it, don't you Elladan? It is much more appropriate for an Elf such as yourself."

"Uhm, yes." I said, nodding. "I suppose so."

"We have direct orders to escort you to the council," Elladan told me, holding out a hand for me to take.

"Quit flirting," Elrohir accused his brother, playfully jabbing him in the ribs with his elbow.

"I wasn't flirting!" Elladan snapped. He shook his head and sighed. "Come on, we mustn't keep our father waiting."

…

I soon reached where the council would take place. Almost everybody was here, so thankfully, I was not quite yet late.

"Losille," My head spun as I heard someone call out my name. I surprised myself by how quickly I had reacted to my new title. I had only had it for less than a day.

Elrond motioned to the seat next to him. "I wish for you to be seated next to me." He requested.

I obliged, quickly taking my seat. I scanned my surroundings, looking for familiar faces. I immediately spotted Aragorn, who was eyeing me curiously, most likely wondering who I was. I tore my gaze away from him and continued searching the crowd. My eyes landed on Boromir, who was not paying me any attention. I saw Gimli and a few of his friends. He nodded at me in a silent hello. I gave him a small smile.

I looked over to a group of elves. I saw Legolas chatting in rapid Elvish with a few of his companions.

At last, I found Frodo, sitting next to Gandalf. I could tell he felt uncomfortable. He sat stiffly, eyes glued to the ground.

I counted over the members of the Fellowship again, and realized I had only accounted for six of them. I was missing some one… Sam.

I spun my head behind me, looking at a group of bushes behind Frodo. I saw Sam's little blonde head sticking out, but barley. Sam saw me looking at him, and frowned. He had been spotted. He turned to leave, but I rapidly shook my head and held up my hand, telling him to stay. Sam smiled, and nodded gratefully before sinking back into his hiding spot.

"What are you looking at?" Elrond questioned. I snapped my head around to look at him in the eyes.

"Oh, nothing." I lied. I tried my best to keep my face neutral, hoping he wouldn't see through my fib. He held my gaze for a moment longer, and then turned away. I let out a soft sigh of relief.

I stared at the pillars surrounding the clearing where I knew Merry and Pippin were hiding. I could barely see the corner of one of their cloaks peeking out from their hiding spot.

The last few seats began to fill. I swallowed hard, and Elrond began.

**Authors note:**

**Roseyred831: That is the story of my life. Lol.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been gathered here to answer the threat of Mordor…" He continued with his spiel. Elrond didn't notice me slightly mouthing the words along with him.

"Bring forth the ring, Frodo." Elrond ordered, as if the Hobbit was carrying a small trinket instead of the fate of Middle Earth.

Frodo shuffled forward and placed the small gold ring on a stone plinth. I didn't look at it, terrified of what it could do to me. I didn't see the ring, but I could most certainly feel it. I didn't expect the ring to have such a powerful effect.

"So it is true!" Boromir exclaimed, shocked.

"Sauron's ring!" Legolas piped in, his voice laced with disbelief. "The Ring of Power!"

"The doom of man," Gimli added grimly, slowly nodding.

Boromir had a strange smile on his face. "It is a gift…" He began.

I started mouthing the words along with him, without thinking, yet again. A strange new habit I seem to have picked up. Only this time, Elrond noticed.

"You know everything he is going to say, before the thought occurs in his mind." Elrond whispered to me over Boromir's speech. To me, he was stating the obvious, but he was still suspicious about what I knew.

I silently nodded, not trusting myself to speak, in fear of being heard.

"You cannot wield it!" Aragorn stated. I watched as he tried to explain that the ring only answers to Sauron.

"What would a Ranger know of this matter?" Boromir sneered coolly.

"And cue Legolas," I mumbled under my breath, only audible to the Elf Lord beside me. Almost before I finished my sentence, Legolas abruptly stood. I looked at Elrond out of the corner of my eye, scanning his expression. I think he finally believed me.

"This is no mere Ranger!" Legolas announce proudly, trying to defend his friend. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Frodo looked at Aragorn strangely. Boromir turned sharply, a mix of anger and disbelief on his face.

"Aragorn?" Said Boromir. "This is Isildurs heir?"

Legolas smirked and gave a firm nod. "And heir to the throne of Gondor."

"Sit down, Legolas." I muttered under my breath as Aragorn said it, only he spoke in Elvish.

"Aragorn is right," Gandalf concurred. "We cannot use it."

"You have but one choice," Elrond said. "The ring must be destroyed."

Gimli sprung from his seat, looking excited. "What are we waiting for?"

I shielded my eyes from the ring as Gimli shattered his axe on the ring. My eyes darted to Frodo, the loud crack of a broken axe still ringing in my ear. Frodo was clutching his forehead, in obvious pain. Not many noticed him, but Gandalf and I did. The old wizard looked at the Hobbit with concern. Frodo caught my eye. I tried my best to give him a reassuring smile as Elrond lectured everyone on how the ring must be destroyed, slight irritation in his voice.

"One of you must do this." Elrond finished, leaving the council in a stunned silence.

Elrond looked at me, expecting me to say something, so I did to some extent. In near perfect unison with Boromir, I leaned forward slightly, made my hand into a semi circle, and mouthed the words along with him, as if sealing the deal. If had even the slightest bit of doubt in me, it was gone now.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor," The man said. He saw me out of the corner of his eye, and scowled at me before continuing.

I blushed and looked at my feet, not listening to what he was saying. He probably thought I was mocking him. What a wonderful first impression.

Legolas jumped to his feet yet again. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed!"

I covered my face with my hands, preparing for the argument that was about to ensue.

Gimli jumped to his feet and loudly insulted the elves, which was not a wise move to make in Rivendell. A storm of argument erupted around the room.

I peeked through the gaps in my fingers at Frodo, he and I being the only two still in our seats. Gandalf's voice rose in the quarrel. Frodo's eyes were glued on the ring, his breathing heavy. With great effort, he tore his gaze away from the ring and stood suddenly.

"I will take it!" The hobbit said in a loud, clear voice, barley heard at first. "I will take the Ring to Mordor."

There was a sudden silence. And Frodo scanned the faces of the crowd. "Though I do not know the way." He continued quietly, as if embarrassed.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins." Gandalf spoke up.

I felt a small smile tugging at the corner of my mouth as I lowered my hands from my face.

Aragorn stepped forward. "If, by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." He kneeled before Frodo. "You have my sword."

Legolas then stepped forward. "And you have my bow,"

"And my axe!" Gimli said.

Boromir cast a look around him and walked towards the Ring bearer. "If this is truly the will of the council," He sighed. "Then Gondor will see it done."

I was relived. Everything went in the order it should, I have not changed anything.

"Hey!" A small voice called out. Everyone swiveled their heads to the bushes, where Sam popped out of. "Mister Frodo's not going anywhere without me!"

Lord Elrond playfully scolded Sam, unable to hide his amusement. Then, two more Hobbits appeared out of the blue.

"Oi!" Merry called. "We're coming too! You would have to send us home in a sack to stop us!"

"Anyway," Pippin said confidently. "You need people of intelligence on this sort of mission… quest… thing."

Merry muttered something sarcastic in Pippins ear, earning a few laughs.

"Nine companions…" Elrond said thoughtfully. "No." He shook his head.

I looked up, brow furrowed. This was not supposed to happen. Elrond beckoned for me to come over, so I obliged.

"This," Said Elrond. "Is Losille. She is a seer, and knows all of your futures. She cannot stay here, as like the ring. She will accompany you on your mission."

It was my turn to jump out of the chair. "What?" I exclaimed, shaking my head. "I cannot go, this is not my journey, and this is not my path."

Elrond seemed to have guessed this. I did not remember elves being this bossy, forcing things upon people. "It is your path now." He said simply, as if this would fix everything.

"_No,_ it is not! How could you-"

"Hold your tongue, child!" Elrond snapped. I did show him disrespect, but if was not for nothing. I bit my lip to refrain from snapping back at him.

The Elf Lord was satisfied that I had tamed my tongue, "We will discuss this later."

The council began to clear. The Fellowship each casting a curious look my way before leaving.

I stood rooted to my spot, arms crossed over my chest, until it was only Elrond and I remaining.

He motioned for me to follow him. He led me back to the library. I was the first to speak, almost right away.

"How could you tell the Fellowship I am going with them?" I exclaimed

"Because you are," He said plainly and calmly.

"Why?" I questioned, highly annoyed.

Elrond sighed. "Like I said before, you are just as much as a danger here as the Ring. The Great eye's gaze is held on Rivendell. He knows you are here." He paused. "Last night, I had a vision. It told me that you _were_ truly a seer, but I had hoped it was not true, I did not want to see another burden placed on the shoulders of an innocent soul, but alas, it was true. It is with a heavy heart that I send you away, I am truly sorry. You _will _leave in the morning with the Fellowship, and that is final."

With that, I felt no more drive left in me to fight; I only had a sharp pain split through my head, making black spots appear before my eyes. I brought my hands to my face, trying to steady myself. I wobbled a bit on my feet, swaying dangerously to the left. Thankfully, Elrond was there to steady me before I collapsed.

"Come," He said soothingly. "You need to rest."

…

As I lay in bed, I knew right away something was off. I felt like the universe was scolding me. I let something happen that wasn't meant to happen, and it was all my fault. This might not be the only thing I change, I might slow the Fellowship down, but I would try hard not to. For all I know, I could die. I would die right after been given a new life. Maybe this is the universes way of telling me I wasn't even supposed to come back in the first place.

I let sleep take me, knowing that tomorrow, I would need every ounce of strength I could muster.

**Authors Note:**

**So sorry about the wait, I had a busy week of school and was away for the weekend. I tried to make this one pretty long though.**

**DancingChestnut: Ah, thanks.**

**Roseyred831: It was, wasn't it?**


	6. Chapter 6

When I awoke the next morning, I found some clothes laid out for me, along with a small pack with changes of outfits, (All dresses for some reason, it will be hard to travel, but I know I shouldn't complain about their traditions) food, and a full water skin.

I changed into one of the dresses and left my room to see if I could help with the preparations in any way. I found Sam struggling to pack Bill the Pony, so I offered my assistance, which he gratefully accepted.

Sam looked curiously up at me. "Are you really a seer?"

"If I wasn't, would I be coming with you?" I asked. This seemed to answer his question. It was strange, that after only two nights, I was a completely different person. I was no longer the girl who somehow landed in Middle Earth; I was an elf who was brought here for a reason, although I do not know what it is yet.

"Is that why you told me to stay at the council? You knew I was going to be part of the Fellowship?"

"Yes," I smiled down at him. "You're pretty clever."

Sam blushed slightly, then started going over what he had packed. "Firewood, extra cloaks, food, matches, frying pan… I feel like I'm forgetting something…" He mumbled.

I knew he was forgetting rope, but I didn't say anything.

Over to my side, I saw Aragorn pull Legolas over to the side. "Legolas," Aragorn whispered. I had to strain my ears to hear his soft voice. "I want you to keep an eye on Losille. We cannot let anything happen to her. She cannot fall into the wrong hands." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the elf give a firm nod and walk off.

I turned my attention back to Bill. He nudged my hand, wanting me to stoke his nose. I grinned at the funny animal and ran my hand over his neck.

"Losille," I heard a little voice call out. I saw Merry and Pippin standing at my feet. "Gimli told us that when he found you, you were drowned on dry land, half dead, and," Merry added quietly. "Barley clothed." Why was this the point everyone seemed to stress the most?

"Oh, did he now?" I said laughing. I looked over at the dwarf, whose face almost matched the color of his beard.

"How did that happen?" Pippin asked, curiously. He always was the one who wanted to know more.

I thought for a moment. "It's really hard to explain," The Hobbits looked at me expectantly. "I died in a land far away. So far away, I don't even remember what it is called… and then I woke up here, with all this knowledge in my head." I paused. "That is the best I can explain it."

"Can you tell us what happens to the Ring?" Asked an excited Pippin. "Oh, and what happens to us?"

"I cannot tell you," I said quickly. "If I tell you, then it might change the outcome of the future." I saw their faces fall, and I caved in a little. "But I can tell you this," I crouched down to their height and put a hand on each of their shoulders. "You will see some pretty amazing stuff."

The Hobbits looked at each other and smiled widely. They ran off and started talking in excited whispers.

"You get along well with the little ones,"

I jumped at Boromir's voice.

"I apologize," He said quickly. "I did not mean to startle you."

I smiled a genuine, kind smile at the man. "It is fine. No harm done."

"I hope I did not give you the wrong impression yesterday," He began. "I did not know you were a seer. I childishly thought you were mimicking me."

"I would have thought I was mimicking me also," I laughed. Boromir cracked the faintest of smiles, and went his own way.

Soon, Frodo arrived and it was time to make our departure from Rivendell. I walked next to Sam, and cast one last look at Rivendell, before leaving on what I knew was a very, very perilous journey.

…

We were traveling through deep valleys and past turbulent waters. The Misty Mountains rose sharply to our left.

"We must hold our course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days," Gandalf announced.

I let a soft sigh escape my lips. This was going to be a longer journey than I expected.

"You do not look very enthusiastic about all this traveling, my lady." He said.

"Is it that obvious?" I breathed.

"I know you did not wish to come on this journey, but it is for the best."

I turned to him and examined his weather beaten face. I asked him a question I already knew the answer to. "If you had the choice, would you have me tell you the outcome of this quest?"

He shook his head grimly. "No, I would not want that kind of knowledge."

I smiled at the man. "That's what I thought you would say."

Aragorn was silent, but he absent mindedly fingered the Evenstar pendant that Arwen had had given him.

"Do you miss Arwen?" I said.

There was a flash of confusion on his face, but it was gone quickly when he remembered that I knew all that there was, is, and what will be. "Yes, I do miss her."

"She misses you too," I said softly, before walking ahead of him, leaving the Ranger to his thoughts.

…

I was sitting next to Aragorn, watching Boromir train the Hobbits with the swords. Sam was sitting off to the side, tending to the fire.

"Get away from the blade, Pippin," Boromir instructed. "On your toes… good, very good… I want you to move your feet."

"Quite good, Pippin," Merry praised his friend.

"Thanks," Pippin said, out of breath.

On the edge of the camp, Gimli was speaking to Gandalf. I managed to catch _Mines of Moria _in their conversation. Those words sent shivers down my spine. I knew what dwells in there.

I stood up from my spot on the ground and started tidying up the camp a little, packing a few things in my bag. We were going to have to do this anyways, in fact, any minute now.

"What are you doing?" I looked behind my shoulder at Legolas. He was watching my pack, a confused look on his face. "We are not leaving for some time now."

"Go watch the southern sky," I told him. He gave me an odd look and reluctantly perched himself on a nearby rock, turning his attention to the sky.

"What's that?" Sam asked, spotting the black mass in the sky.

"Nothing," Gimli said, waving away the question. "Just a wisp of a cloud."

"It's moving fast," Murmured Boromir, a look of worry upon his face. "Against the wind."

Legolas squinted his eyes, studying the black spot. His eyes widened when he realized what they were. "Crebain from Dunland!" The elf shouted.

I started packing quickly, along with the rest of the Fellowship.

"Hide!" Aragorn said urgently.

There was very little cover; I had to squeeze under a small rock, next to Legolas. I peeked at the group of large crows, loudly croaking above. I tried to pick out a little more, curious. I gasped as a hand grabbed my wrist. It burned like fire. I bit my lip to avoid crying out.

I looked at Legolas, who pulled me back. He gave me a stern look. I cradled my stinging wrist and looked at his hand. Nothing on him. Why did I receive a burn?

The birds wheeled and circled above, before turning away, heading back to the south.

When I was sure the crows were away, I crawled out from under the rock. I held my wrist behind my back, hoping no one would notice it.

"Are you crazy?" Legolas scolded. "They could have seen you!"

"They saw us already!" I hissed back, knowing that they were returning to their master as we spoke.

Gandalf wobbled out of his hiding spot. "Spies of Saruman." He spat. "The passage of the south is being watched." He turned to us and pointed to the high mountain pass. "We must take the pass of Caradhas!"

I sighed. I really wasn't fond of snow.

We started walking toward the spiking mountains. I stood in the back of the group and rolled down my sleeve.

The burn mark was the shape of his hand.

**Authors note:**

**I didn't get any reviews on my last chapter. That not so great…**

**But anyways, I'm writing way in advance on this story. I have a note book where I write down the first draft. Soo.. Yeah…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Third person view:**

The company trekked through rock and snow; it was not a fun experience for Losille. She chatted to Boromir mindlessly, talking about the history of Middle Earth, for she knew much, but not everything. The elf and man had become very good friends indeed. To an untrained eye, they could have been mistaken for brother and sister. Their hair matched in color and so did their eyes. The only giveaway was the tips of Losille's ears pointing out of her hair.

Most of the Fellowship was not fond of Boromir, (Save Merry and Pippin,) but Losille had seen his life and death. She knew his heart, and he was a good man who died a hero.

Legolas peered over his shoulder at the two of them. He watched as Losille shivered and hugged her cloak tighter around her body. She may be an elf, but she was not used to this harsh, cold environment yet.

Legolas' attention was stolen away from the she-elf to Frodo as the Hobbit slipped and fell in the snow, tumbling down the slope. Aragorn helped Frodo to his feet. The hobbit groped around his chest, searching for the ring, but it had fallen! Legolas watched in horror as Boromir reached into the snow and picked up the fallen ring by the chain. The man stared at in, in a trance.

"Boromir?" Aragorn said, attempting to get the other mans attention.

"It is a strange fate," Boromir said softly. "That we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing… such a little thing…" His hand reached toward the ring. Legolas was ready to shoot if needed.

"Boromir!" Aragorn called out again, his hand gravitating to his sword hilt. "Give the ring to Frodo."

Boromir stared at the ring a heartbeat longer than needed, then smiled. "As you wish, I care not." He ruffled Frodo's hair and walked away.

Legolas' muscles relaxed. He looked to Losille, expecting her to be appalled, wanting nothing to do with the man anymore, but to the elf's surprise, Losille stood on her tip toes and whispered something into Boromirs ear, causing them both to laugh. They continued talking as if nothing had happened.

Legolas furrowed his brow, and looked questioningly at Aragorn, who seemed equally as perplexed. The Ranger shrugged, and continued hiking.

…

**First person view:**

The wind whipped my hair around violently, whipping at my face. The frost bit unforgiving at my nose and the tips of my ears. I trudged through the snow behind Aragorn.

I cast an envious look at Legolas, who was walking atop the snow with ease. I could have also, but I volunteered to help with the Hobbits.

My gripped tightened around Sam as Legolas suddenly stopped walking. The poor Hobbit was shivering, I pressed him tight to me, trying to share what little warmth I could provide.

"What is it?" Sam yelled. He was quickly answered my Legolas and Gandalf.

"There is a fell voice in the air," The elf said urgently.

"It's Saruman!"

Thunder cracked overhead. I squeezed Sam even tighter as large hunks of rock and snow fell from the peak above us.

"He is trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn stated. "We must turn back!"

"No!" Said Gandalf. He began chanting into the wind.

"You're holding me awfully tight," Sam said. "It's going to be alright though, wont it? Gandalf won't let anything happen to us… right?"

Sam saw the fear in my eyes as lighting split the sky, hitting the mountain top. I shoved the Hobbit onto the rock face, knowing his life is more valuable than mine. I tried to throw myself against the rock also, but it was too late.

Drowning.

I was drowning.

Freezing.

Cold engulfed me.

Black.

All I could see was darkness.

I was drowning again, which is two more times than anyone ever should. I didn't know which was up, and which was down. I was stuck. I was fearful I would meet my end again, but much to my relief, I was dug up by Boromir. The hobbits were shivering and fearful.

"Are you hurt?" Boromir asked, helping me stand.

"No," I told him, doing a quick head count to make sure everyone was here. "Just cold."

"Why did you not move?" He said. "You knew that was going to happen."

"I had to help the Hobbits," I said. _They will play a more important role than I think I ever will, _I finished silently to myself.

"That was noble of you," He turned to Aragorn. "We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the road to my city."

"The Gap of Rohan takes up too close to Isengard!" The Ranger countered.

"We cannot pass over the mountain," Gimli piped in. "Let's go under it. Let's go through the Mines of Moria."  
I sighed, my face most likely matched Gandalf.

"Let the Ring Bearer decide,"

I bit my lip. It was unfair to put a decision this important on someone who already had such a burden to bear. I could feel the Hobbits shaking in my arms.

Frodo cast a look at his friends, and set his jaw. "We will go through the Mines." He announced.

Gandalf nodded slowly. "So be it."

…

The stars shone brightly above us as we walked along a dark lake. It was warmer down here, but a chilly wind still blew off the water. Great, looming cliffs rose beside us, stretching towards the sky.

"The walls of Moria!" Gimli said in awe.

Gandalf ran his fingers over a smooth rock wall, he muttered a little about starlight, then, slowly, fain lines began to appear like sliver veins through the stone.

"Itiden," Gandalf mumbled. "It mirrors only starlight and moonlight," The moon ascended over the mountains, making the lines grow broader and clearer, revealing an arch with interlacing letters and symbols.

I plopped down a rock with a sigh, grateful for a rest on my feet. I was going to be here for a while anyways.

Legolas approached me and tilted his head. "I wouldn't get too comfortable, we are about to get moving."

"Okay, sure." I murmured dismissively, not wanting to give anything away. He probably figured it out anyways. That elf was too observant for his own good.

"It reads 'The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter,'" Gandalf spoke clearly.

"What do you suppose that means?"

"It's quite simple," Gandalf said confidently. The tone of his voice made it sound like everyone should know. It's funny, really, because the wizard himself didn't even know. "If you are a friend, speak the password and the doors will open,"

Gandalf spoke a few incantations. Everyone stared expectantly, as if the doors would open dramatically, and our arrival would be celebrated with a feast of great proportion. Nothing did happen, just as I knew.

**Authors note:**

**I will admit, I'm not updating this story as much as I should, but I have a lot of homework, volleyball, and karate stuff. I promise I will update when I can.**

**Roseyred831: Thanks for the review!**


	8. Chapter 8

After a few more fruitless attempts, and still nothing, Boromir sat beside me.

"You know how to get the doors open," He stated, glancing at me.

"Yes, I do."

"Would it be possible if you could tell Gandalf?" We looked at the wizard, who seemed very irritated. "It would save us precious time."

I shook my head. "I cannot interfere with what will happen in the future." I used this excuse a lot, but it always stopped them from asking anything else.

"I understand," He said, slightly disappointed. Aragorn called him over to help unload Bill the Pony.

As soon as the man was out of ear shot, Legolas approached me, a quizzical look on his face. "I do not understand why you trust the man so much," The elf said. "He is blind in the face of power; you saw how he was with the ring. It is only a matter of time until he will try to get information out of you."

I whipped around to face him, extremely annoyed and angry. "What would you know of the sort?" I hissed. "How much do you know about him? Boromir is a good man and only wants what is best for his people." I held his gaze for a moment longer, so my irritation could set in, and then I stomped away.

Gandalf continued mumbling spells for several more minutes. I was growing bored. "It's a riddle," I muttered to myself, as quietly as I could. I thought no one heard me, but as always, Legolas caught something.

"What did you say?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing," I said rather sharply, still highly annoyed with the elf.

He walked away, undoubtedly not believing me.

Sam and Aragorn said their final farewells to Bill. I had to say, I was sad to see the animal go. I rather liked him.

The sounds out splashing brought my attention back to Merry and Pippin, who resorted to skipping rocks across the dark surface of the lake. I cringed as I remembered what dwells in the depths. Pippin drew back his arm, about to launch another, but Aragorn stopped him and held the hobbits arm.

"Do not disturb the water," The Ranger said ominously.

The ripples in the water began to shift, and get larger. Aragorn's hand gravitated towards his sword hilt and exchanged knowing glances with Boromir.

Gandalf threw his arms in the air, and gave up in despair. He sat down next to Frodo. The hobbit carefully studied the words on the wall, the light casting soft blue waves on his face. Frodo's face broke into a smile.

"It's a riddle," The hobbit said quietly.

Legolas shot a look over at me, realizing that is what I had said earlier.

Gandalf raised his eyebrows.

"Speak friend, and enter."Frodo looked over at Gandalf. "What is the elvish word for friend?"

"Mellon…" The doors cracked down the middle and finally opened. We all stepped warily inside. I was almost shivering out of fright. The air smelled rotten and stale.

"Soon master elf," Gimli said proudly to Legolas. "You will experience the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves…" He continued to brag on.

Gandalf's staff let off a soft light, illuminating the chamber. The Fellowship recoiled in horror and disgust. I kept my eyes glued on my feet, not daring to look up.

"This is not mine, it's a tomb!" Boromir stated grimly.

"Oh no, no, no!" Gimli blubbered. I placed a hand on his broad shoulder, trying my best to comfort him.

Legolas pulled an arrow out of a skeleton. "Goblins!" He spat.

The Fellowship drew swords and backed away to the entrance. I remained rooted to my spot, not daring to take another step closer towards the water.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan!" Boromir ordered. "We should never have come here." He met my eyes. "Losille, come on! Don't just stand there!"

My eyes darted over to Frodo, we held each other gazes. His eyes widened when he saw my scared expression. Before he could do anything, a long, slimy tentacle wrapped around his ankle and dragged him towards the lake. The hobbit let out a small yelp.

I watched helplessly as the Fellowship battled the creature. The fight was over in a matter of minutes, and we got Frodo back.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf commanded.

"Legolas!" Boromir yelled, alerting the elf to shoot the beast, so he could have a few more seconds to retreat into the Mines.

The creature ripped away at the doors in a last attempt to reach us, but only creating a huge landslide that locked us in Moria.

Gandalf lit the tip of his staff, casting an ominous glow on the old wizards face. "We now have but one choice… we must face the long dark of Moria.

…

I did not like it down here.

I decided that quickly. Not just because of the evil that dwells here, or the thousands of Dwarf skeletons that littered the floor, (Well, maybe partially,) but because everything seemed fuzzy down here. My hearing was off, and I felt strangely weak. I rubbed the bridge of my nose, trying to coax away the headache I have had since I stepped foot in here.

"Elves are weaker underground," I spun my head around to Legolas. He could I have not heard him coming? "I feel it also," He finished

I studied him for a moment, not sure what to think of him. Legolas had insulted Boromir. I wondered what I would have thought of Boromir if I did not know his heart. I did not want to think of that. I decided to forgive him, not wanting any controversy in the Fellowship.

"Everything feels off," I mumbled. I turned to him. "You must be more used to it; you live in the mountains, correct?"

Legolas slowly nodded. "Yes. I fare slightly better than most elves would, but it is different down here. It is deeper and darker. The very air seems poisonous."

"Yes, I do not like it down here." We walked in silence for a while.

"I am sorry if I offended you earlier," Said Legolas quietly.

I turned my gaze to him and smiled. "All is forgiven."

The path split off into three separate passages. Gandalf paused, and frowned. "I have no memory of this place."

I sighed, and thankfully plopped down on the ground. The hobbits followed suit. We were going to be here for some time.

…

A while later, we were still waiting. Frodo made his way over to Gandalf, no doubt to talk about Gollum, who was currently following us. I shivered thinking about that wretched, pitiful creature.

"Are we lost?" Pippin whispered to Merry.

"No, I don't think we are." Merry said. "Shh, Gandalf's thinking."

"Merry!"

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

I chuckled softly at the two hobbits. They were talking in hushed whispers, but we could all hear them very well. I gave Pippin some of the little food I had, and then some to Merry, who asked for some also.

"Losille," Legolas called. I swiveled my head toward the elf. "You knew how to open the door," It was a statement, not a question. I should of known that he would figure it out, like I said before, that elf was too curious for his own good.

"Yes," I said slowly, having a good idea where this was going.

"And I'm assuming you know which way to go now?"

I nodded.

"But you will not say, will you?"

"I can't, it might change what is yet to come." Do they ever get tired of the same answer?

Legolas smiled. "Yes, I thought you might say something like that." He paused. "It's just so boring." The corners of my lips tugged up at his child like reply.

I stood up and brushed my skirt free from dirt. "Well, then it will please you to know that we will be departing very soon,"

As if on cue, Gandalf spoke. "Ah! It is that way!" he pointed to the tunnel on the right.

"He's remembered!" Merry exclaimed, relived.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down there. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose!" Gandalf laughed. Wonderful advice indeed.

We went through an arched doorway into a black and empty space. Gandalf paused. "Let me risk a little more light," The tip of his staff illuminated for a brief second, chasing away the shadows. "Behold! The great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf!" there were many mighty pillars with black walls, polished as smooth as glass.

"There's an eye opener and no mistake!" Breathed Sam.

In front of us, a wooden door had been smashed. Goblin skeletons lay at the doorway.

Gimli gasped and ran ahead. I hiked up my skirt and ran after him, knowing he would need a friend at this time.

"Gimli! Losille!" Gandalf called after us.

The dwarf and I rushed into a vast, empty chamber. The only source of light being a narrow shaft of sunlight beaming through a small hole in the wall. Many carcasses were piled up just about everywhere.

Gimli fell to his knees. "No… no… oh, no!" He began sobbing. I went to my knees beside the dwarf, putting a hand on his shoulder. Had it been someone else, I would have embraced them, but I was not sure how Gimli would feel about that.

Gimli put his hand over mine. "Thank you, you are not that bad for an elf."

I assumed that was a compliment.

**Authors note:**

**No reviews again! **

**I'm going to be crazy busy this week, so probably no updates. **


	9. Chapter 9

Gandalf began reading the inscriptions of runes that were carefully carved into a white, stone slab.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." Gandalf translated. He straitened his back, a pain expression on his wrinkled face. "He is dead then, it is as I feared." The wizard picked up an old book. The spine creaked and pages fell out.

"We must move on," Legolas urgently whispered to Aragorn. "We cannot linger."

I agreed completely, but did not express my opinion. I really had to limit almost all of what I wanted to say in this situation.

I didn't pay much attention as Gandalf read through the yellowing pages. My gaze wandered over to Pippin, who was backing away, visibly unnerved. The Hobbit stumbled into a skeleton, which loudly clattered down a well. Pippin cringed as it crashed and banged further down. I pressed my lips into a thin line. I felt bad for the clumsy Hobbit.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf scolded. "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

I tensed as silence befell the room. I knew that the Fellowship would make it out unscathed, (Well, save Gandalf, be he will return,) But I didn't know my own future in this quest. For all I know, I could die in the next five minutes.

The caverns of Moria filled with deep, rhythmic drumming. Horns blasted from nearby. I could hear running feet and harsh cries.

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam yelled, drawing Frodo's attention to the cold, blue light emanating from Sting.

"Orcs!" Legolas stated.

Aragorn turned to the Hobbits and I. "Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!"

The Hobbits drew their swords, and I had a sudden realization; I didn't have a weapon. Sam noticed this. "Miss Losille, draw your sword!"

"I don't have one."

Sam looked at me, dumbfounded. "Bow? Dagger? Axe? _Anything_?"

I shook my head, now feeling very stressed. Sam rummaged around his pack, and handed me something that has worked for him; a frying pan. If it worked for him, it would have to work for me.

The door blasted open with a huge boom, and a few dozen goblins charged into the tomb, followed by a huge cave troll.

Legolas rapidly fired deadly arrows the goblins, trying to shield the Hobbits and I, but it didn't work for long. We were soon surrounded, and everyone had their own fight at the moment. It was utter chaos. I had almost no words to describe it. I swung widely with the pan, hoping to come in contact with a solid goblin head. I was struggling to hit one of the beasts, when an arrow whizzed past my ear, making contact with something behind me with a loud _thud._ I spun around, and behind me was a large goblin with its sword raised, an arrow embedded in its throat. It stood in place for a fraction of a second, and then fell down, dead. I looked in the direction in which the arrow came from, and saw none other than Legolas, who looked actually impressed with himself. I gave a quick nod in a silent thanks.

Suddenly, Frodo called out, and then Sam screamed. The troll had hit Frodo with its spear.

"Frodo!" Aragorn bellowed.

The Hobbits took action. Sam slashed at the trolls knees, bringing it low enough so Merry and Pippin could launch themselves onto its back. The two Hobbits stabbed the beast multiple times, managing to stay on the thrashing beast long enough for Legolas to fire the killing shot.

Aragorn rushed to Frodo's side. I let out a sigh of relief, happy I made it out of the battle without dying, and walked over to where Frodo lay, giving the Fellowship their space. I twirled the frying pan in my hand. I really did feel silly using a cooking utensil to defend myself. I would soon need to learn how to use a real weapon.

Frodo coughed feebly, and then took in huge lungfuls of air. "It's alright, I'm not hurt."

"You should be dead," Aragorn said in disbelief. "That spear would have skewered a wild boar,"

Gandalf had a twinkle in his eye as he smirked. "I think there is more to this Hobbit than meets the eye,"

Frodo smiled sheepishly, and opened his shirt to reveal his mithril vest. My eyes widened at the sight of it. It was more beautiful than I could have imagined. The silver metal reflected even the faintest of lights and sent it shining in every direction.

"Mithril," Gimli said in awe. The crinkles in his eyes suggested he was smiling, since it was impossible to see his mouth through his thick beard. "You are full of surprises, Master Baggins."

The sound of drums rang out through the caverns again. Gandalf turned to us. "To the bridge of Khazad-dum!"

We sprinted towards a distance door, but before we made it, we were over run by goblins. They began scuttling down the pillars like giant insects. We were quickly surrounded, and a deafening roar split the air, and, hearing the roar, the goblins fled. My heart was pounding in my chest louder than the drums. A fiery light danced in the hallways.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir questioned.

"A Balrog… a demon of the ancient world." Gandalf answered. "This foe is beyond any of you. Run! Quickly!"

The Balrog rose from the deep chasm. I winced, and unconsciously reached for the hand next to mine. I quickly realized that the hand belonged to Legolas, when my palms began to burn. I kept it there, because the fire on my hand would be less painful than the fires of the Balrog. I was curious to see whether this sudden gesture surprised him, but I was too scared to care.

"Lead them on, Aragorn! The bridge is near!" Gandalf ordered the Ranger. Aragorn hesitated for a moment. "Do as I say! Swords are of no more use here."

We raced down a stairway; I still clutched Legolas' hand as if my life depended on it.

We screeched to a stop in front of a deep, gaping, hole. Boromir didn't see the gap until it was too late. He teetered on the edge, but I dropped Legolas' hand and grabbed him by the wrist before he fell, and tugged him backwards. "Watch where you're going!" I hissed a hint playfulness in my voice. I looked down into the flaming pit, and my knees went weak.

"We have to jump!" Legolas said behind me.

A small whimper escaped my lips. It looked awfully far to jump. I _really _did not want to leap across… but the decision was made for me. Legolas encircled his arm around my waist, and I jumped with him. I was burned right through my clothes, leaving my skin raw. _Why was this happening to me?_

"Not that bad, right?" He asked me as our feet made contact with something solid.

"That was not fun," I whimpered. I may or may not have just acquired a fear of heights.

**Authors note:**

**Okay okay, I'm back. Sorry about being so late!**

**AnnaComnena: Thanks so much! It was hard to find a good name.**

**Guest: I'm glad you like it. Sorry about the busy-ness.**


	10. Chapter 10

It was Gimli's turn next to jump. He landed on the edge, and teetered backwards, dangerously close to falling into the flaming pits. Legolas caught him by the beard, something Gimli was less than happy about.

Soon, everyone was safely over. (Minus the bridge almost collapsing,) The Balrog swooped past us and disappeared into flames.

We sprinted into a hall where the floor was split with fissures that spit flames. I held in a cough tickling my throat. It would only slow me down.

"Over the bridge!" Gandalf yelled. "Fly!"

The bridge was very slender and thin, I was surprised that it held all of us. We made it to the other side, but I knew there was one missing. I spun my head around, my hair whipping my face. Gandalf stood in the middle of the bridge. In one hand, he held his staff and in the other, his sword. Frodo looked at the old wizard in horror.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf boomed in a commanding tone.

"Gandalf!" Yelled Frodo, alarmed.

The Balrog stepped onto the narrow sliver of bridge and drew itself to full height, its wings spread from wall to wall.

"Go back to the shadow!" Spat Gandalf.

The Balrog swung at Gandalf with its sword of flames, and the wizard somehow managed to block the attack. The Balrog snarled as his sword shattered into molten fragments.

"You shall not pass!" Gandalf yelled, his voice become raw. He summoned his last reserves of strength, and slammed his staff on the bridge. The wizards' staff splintered. The Balrog took a tentative step onto the bridge, and it collapsed under its massive foot. It roared as it tumbled into the dark.

I felt everyone relax around me, but I was not fooled.

The beast seemed to have fallen, defeated, but the Balrog was not finished yet. In a last attempt, the Balrog lashed out his whip, curling around Gandalf's knees. The wizard fell, managing to hold onto the rock for dear life by his finger tips.

"Gandalf!" Frodo screamed.

The wizard's eyes shot over to me, scanning my expression. I gave him a quick, reassuring nod. Gandalf's gave off the smallest, most miniscule smile, that only I noticed.

"Fly you fools!" Gandalf let go, and tumbled down after the Balrog.

Frodo cried out as Boromir scooped him up in his arms.

"No!"

We rushed out of the mines through a towering archway. We fumbled out of the mines from the eastern gate onto a hill dappled with small patches of grass. The Hobbits slowly suck to their knees. Boromir gently placed Frodo onto the ground. He was numb with shock. Sobs echoed through the landscape. Everyone was wrapped up in their own grief; nobody noticed when I scooted up to the small Hobbit.

"Frodo-" I said.

"It is my fault," He said over me. Pain dripped from his words.

"No its-"

"I made the decision to go into the mines, now we have lost Gandalf." Frodo's voice shook slightly.

I sighed. I proceeded to cup my hand to Frodo's ear, ensuring no one could hear us, not even the sharp ears of Legolas. "Gandalf is not dead," I breathed softly. I only felt a slight twinge of pain in my left temple, so I probably wasn't messing anything major up. Anyways, Frodo wasn't going to know this for a long while.

Frodo's blue eyes searched me, scanning for any trace of a lie.

"You mustn't tell anyone. You have to pretend that I didn't say anything."

The Hobbit nodded and walked off. I was pretty sure no one noticed the exchange; they all were too caught up in their grief. I remained on my knees in my spot. I was still acting as though Gandalf was lost to me as well, the others must think that Gandalf was gone. I just hope I was convincing enough.

"Legolas," Aragorn said urgently. "Get them up!"

"Give them a moment," Boromir snapped. He voice cracked as he continued. "For pity's sake,"

Legolas offered a hand to me. I smiled weakly and took it. I inhaled sharply as my flesh singed under his touch. I cursed myself for forgetting that important detail.

"Frodo?" Aragorn called out. "Frodo!"

The Hobbit slowly turned around, his face emotionless. I smiled softly to myself as I clutched my wrist tightly. Frodo played his part out perfectly.

We marched on.

…

Night had fallen the day after the battle with the Balrog. The stars freckled the velvety black sky and the moon was nearly full. I stared unblinkingly overhead. I was having a hard time falling asleep. I sighed softly and pushed myself off the ground. I could no longer sit still. I stepped lightly to the out skirts of the camp, away from the light of the crackling fire.

I disappeared into I shadows of the trees and took a deep breath, clearing my head. If I listened closely, I could hear the soft footfalls of a small animal as it scuttled over the dry leaf beds. I continued to stroll along, my boots making a surprisingly light sound.

Something brushed against my leg. I snapped my head towards the forest floor, and sighed with relief when I saw it was only a small rabbit. It sniffed my skirt, and then hopped off. I smirked at the funny animal.

I brushed my hand over the smooth bark of a tree. I followed the trunk up to its swaying branches. They seemed to taunt me, challenging me to climb in its branches, so I did. I easily swung myself up to the nearest branch. I was able to nimbly leap from branch to branch until I was satisfied with how high I have gotten.

I cris-crossed my legs on a thick branch, taking in the smell of the night. A slight breeze ruffled the leaves above my head.

My ears perked up at a noticeably larger disturbance in the tree. A head popped up at my side, causing me to jump slightly. If the branch hadn't been so large, I would have fallen out of the tree.

I let out an audibly sigh when I saw who it was. "And I had thought I was being quiet." I smirked playfully. "Are you following me?" I knew Aragorn had told him to watch me, but I wasn't about to admit that I had been eavesdropping.

"Can't sleep?" Legolas asked, ignoring my last comment.

"No," I whispered.

Legolas pulled himself onto a branch next to mine. "Is it Gandalf?"

"Yes," I lied, nodding my head. I was actually just restless.

Legolas nodded in understanding. We sat in silence for a while.

"He didn't have to do it," Legolas said quietly.

I furrowed my brow, surprised at his comment.

"Why did he do it?" He said, smiling bitterly to his self. "He shouldn't have left."

My heart twisted in my chest. I had never seen him like this before. The elf was in great pain.

He turned towards me and shook his head. "Forget I said anything, I do not want to trouble you."

"It is fine," I muttered, not knowing how to console Legolas. I fiddled with my frayed sleeves.

"What happened to your hand?"

My eyes widened. I flipped over my palm so it faced up. "I-I, um," I tripped over my own tongue, trying to think of a good excuse. "I burned my hand on one of Sam's frying pans while I was trying to clean up camp." I hated lying.

"Does it hurt?" Legolas questioned.

"Not anymore." I tugged my sleeve over my hand, hoping this would be the end of the conversation. I was fortunate, because he dropped the subject for now.

**Authors note:**

**I'm so very sorry about the lack of updating, but I have been busy. My bad…**

**Fay50free: I guess that means you like it! **

**Quick extra note, reviews make me write more… you know, just saying.**


	11. Chapter 11

We sat in silence for a while, Legolas taking the hint that I didn't care to discuss my burned hand. The sounds of night fluttered all around us. I did not enjoy the deafening quite that enveloped around us.

I studied Legolas' face, but he hid almost all of his emotions. I'm sure he missed his home, even if he wouldn't show it. I felt bad for him. I had no home. I only stayed in Rivendell for a few days, not long enough to call it home. Legolas had roots in Mirkwood. He has family who would always welcome him with open arms.

At last, I broke the silence. "Tell me," I said, turning to face him. "Tell me of Mirkwood, your home."

Legolas perked up a bit. "It's a huge forest. It would seem as though it would go on forever. You could always find a new tree to climb, new coves to explore, but it has grown dark of late." The elf's face fell at the mention of this. "There are giant spiders that have been roaming wild through the woods. We cannot travel alone too far away from the Caves. At least in the fall, the leaves turn the most vibrant colors. It is a beautiful place, even with all of its flaws."

I softly smiled at his description of his home. "It sounds like a wonderful place. I would like to see it someday."

Legolas turned towards me, his bright eyes sparkling. "Perhaps you shall one day." He paused. "What of your home?"

"I-I, uhm," I stuttered. I scrunched up my face in thought, and then sighed in defeat. "I don't know. I cannot remember a thing about my home. It is far away, past the undying lands I believe. It is too distant to remember."

Legolas nodded. "I see."

I returned my gaze to the stars, Legolas following my gaze up above. He pointed to a cluster of stars. "Do you see those?"

"Yes. What are they?"

"A constellation. It is an archer."

I tilted my head, and studied the stars for a moment. I was soon able to make out an image. "It's beautiful," I breathed.

"It was my favorite as a child." Said Legolas.

I laughed clearly. "I wonder why?" I teased playfully. Legolas chuckled good naturedly.

I tilted my head back and rested it on the smooth bark. I would have slept there, but my disappearance would cause worry. I would have to climb down soon.

"We should go back to camp," Legolas said, as if reading my mind. A childish grin spread across his face. "I will race you to the bottom."

"That's not a fair match!" I cried. "You have had 2000 years of practice!"

"You can have a head start," He offered. "I'll go easy."

I considered this for a moment, but shook my head. "When I win, it has to be fair."

"You mean _if,_" Legolas tried to correct.

"_No, _I mean when." I smirked. This seemed to stir a competitive spirit within the elf.

"Fine," He said curtly. "On the count of three." He paused. "One…" I tensed. "Two," I rolled onto my toes. "Three."

I plummeted down to the nearest branch. My feet landed perfectly on the solid branch. I was actually surprised that I was able to do it. I nimbly jumped down to the following branches, landing in a slight crouch on each of the following branches. I thought I made it down in record time, but I was wrong. Legolas was already down on the forest floor, waiting until I came down.

"Not bad for your first time," He said smugly.

"Well, I still lost," I stated, shrugging slightly.

Legolas let out a light, clear laugh. "Let's get back to camp before they notice we are gone."

After that, I slept a little more soundly.

…

Aragorn scoured far ahead of the rest of us. I was faintly able to make out a small shimmer of a forest ahead of us. I could only assume it was Lothlorien. We entered the golden wood at around dusk.

Yellow and gold leaves floated lazily down from the canopy above. The trunks of the trees were a silvery sort of grey. It truly was a sight to behold.

"Stay close young Hobbits," Gimli grunted, motioning for the Halflings to come near him. "They say a sorceress lives in these woods. An elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell."

I refrained from scoffing, when a voice suddenly spoke in my head.

_You are just as great of a danger in these woods as the ring bearer._ The voice said. _They know of you and your knowledge. You are always in danger._

I clutched my forehead. I did not like the feeling of someone in my mind. I recognized the voice, and I realized it was the voice who first spoke to me when I arrived in Middle Earth. The voice belonged to Galadriel.

"Well," Gimli's rough voice cut through my thoughts. "Here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of the fox."

Before anyone could react, we were surrounded by arrows, one of the tips grazing over my nose. Legolas had drawn his bow, but realized he was too greatly outnumbered, and lowered it in defeat.

A fair haired elf stepped out of the wave of arrows. Everyone was tensed, but I was calm. I did not worry about the elves around us, no matter how threatening they may appear.

Haldir looked down at Gimli in disdain. "The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark."

Gimli scowled.

Aragorn spoke to Haldir in rapid elvish.

"Aragorn!" Gimli hissed. "These woods are perilous. We should go back." He tried to negotiate. The dwarf was not comfortable in the woods, surrounded by many elves. Legolas was hard for him to handle, and I think he just tolerated me.

"You have entered the realm of the lady of the lady of the wood. You cannot go back," Haldir looked at Frodo, and then locked eyes with me. "Come, she is waiting."

Haldir led us onto a hilltop. The sight from up here was incredible. Many mallorn trees grew. Nestled at the top was a vast city. Green, gold, and silver was reflected everywhere you looked.

We were led a small fleet filled with soft light. The walls were tall and garbed in green and gold. Mighty mallorn tree trunks stood proud in the midst of it all.

Two elves stood out from the background of bright, white light. They were absolutely breath taking, both of them.

"Nine there are, yet ten there were set out from Rivendell." I let out a small shiver as a small shock of pain went through my head. That is not what he was supposed to say. It almost didn't sound natural. "Tell me where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak to him."

**Authors note:**

**Dumb place to end, but I had to.**

**The inquirer: Not an elf thing. I made it up somehow. I suppose she will be sad when Boromir dies. (I was.)**

**Twibe: it's good to know that people are curious about it. All will be revealed. *cough-end of two towers-cough***

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

The Fellowship was silent. I kept my eyes glued to the ground; I couldn't risk meeting Lady Galadriel's eyes. I could not let her see my mind, seeing the fate of Middle Earth.

"He has fallen into shadow," Galadriel said quietly. Her eyes wandered over to Aragorn. "The quest stands on the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all." A tiny smile played on the corner of her fair lips. "Yet hope remains while the company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil."

He turned heel to leave, but Lady Galadriel wasn't quite finished with me. "Losille, please linger for a few more moments, please."

I tensed slightly, but stayed behind anyways. I felt the curious eyes of the Fellowship looking over their shoulders at me as they left.

I kept studying my feet as I awkwardly shuffled over to the fair Lady.

"You can look me in the eyes, child," She said softly. "I promise I won't let my mind wander."

Nervously, I peeled my eyes from the train of her dress to gaze at her face, and I fully was able to take in her beauty. Her pale, silver hair cascaded down her back in gentle waves. She had a bright twinkle in her eyes that shone like stars. She was by far the most stunning person-or elf- I have ever seen.

Galadriel reached into her sleeve and produced a thin, black, metal chain. It stood out in contrast against all the white she wore. She pressed the cool metal into the palm of my hand.

"Place it around your neck," She said gently. I complied with the request. The chain blended in well with my travel clothes. I wouldn't even know it was there. I furrowed my brows and looked up at the Lady, confused. What was this for?

"It will shield your mind from unfriendly eyes," She explained. "Even my own. I had it made when I was told you were coming. I have a feeling it may be useful In the future."

The rubbed the necklace in between by fingers. "Thank you," I said. I felt like a child while talking to her.

Galadriel motioned for me to follow her. She gracefully spun around and I was left to follow behind like a lost dog.

Mournful singing drifted down from the tree tops above. I knew it was lament for Gandalf. The Elves sounded so sad and depressed; I almost couldn't bear hearing the song. I wanted to call out to them, to say that Gandalf lives! That he would return! I knew I could not, though. Even if I desperately wanted to.

Galadriel's pale white feet padded across twists and turns. I had a sinking feeling in my stomach, for I knew where she was taking me.

She led me up small stone steps, almost overgrown with moss. My suspicions were correct. She had brought me to the Mirror. I stood rooted to my spot as Galadriel picked up a silver jug and glided over to a small fountain.

"You know all there is about the Fellowship and their journey, yet, you know nothing of yourself," She looked me in the eyes as she poured the water into the basin. "Will you look into the Mirror?"

My breath caught in my throat as soon as the question left her lips. I was not sure of this. I could learn about myself, but there was also a chance that I would see something I didn't want to know. There was a small voice at the back of my head telling me to look.

"I will," I said shakily. Lady Galadriel stepped aside so I may take a glimpse in the Mirror. I took a deep breath, and craned my head over the water. At first, all I could see was my reflection, but it all changed with s ripple of the water.

_I saw a world far away from here, a world where I had once belonged. There was a mass of people dressed in black, and four coffins. Above each, was a photo of my family members, and me. I had a feeling deep down, that my coffin, did not contain a body._

_The scene changed. I saw myself as I am now. I was the happiest I have ever been, what seemed to be a permanent smile on my face. I was with someone, but whom? I strained my eyes, but still could not make out a face._

_With a ripple, I was seeing a new scene, one that I was not entirely pleased with. I saw myself yet again, but this time it was different. I was crumpled on the ground, weak and starved. My chest was rising faintly, holding on to the last thread of life I had, but I knew it would not last long, I was going to die._

The images disappeared and all I saw was the reflection of and extremely scared Elf. My eyes darted over to Galadriel, whose normally calm and orderly expression had a bit a shock and confusion painted on it.

"This is what will happen if the Fellowship fails, correct?" I asked, fear lacing my voice. The words came out in a blur.

Galadriel swallowed hard. "I-I do not know."

I was terrified now. She was the wisest person in Middle Earth, and she was unsure about what I had seen.

"I'm going to die?" I whispered.

Galadriel's face returned to its normal, blank expression. "I do not think that is all to it,"

"What do you mean by that?" I exclaimed. "I just saw myself die, and you are unsure about the vision!" I closed my eyes and took a few calming breaths. We were silent for a while. "So they are dead then?" I said quietly. Lady Galadriel looked at me, confused. "My parent," I explained further.

"I'm afraid so," She said gently. I suddenly felt guilty for speaking to her so harshly.

"Thank you, my Lady," I said, bowing my head slightly. There was nothing else to be explained. I turned to leave, and then paused. I turned back to face Galadriel. "You will be tested," The Lady tilted her head. "Don't forget who you are, Lady Galadriel."

I left her to her thoughts while I tended to my own. I had seen my past, my happiest moment, and then, my greatest downfall.

**Authors note:**

**Review, pretty please?**


	13. Chapter 13

I stepped farther away from Galadriel and closer to the camp where the Fellowship was to sleep. I kept my head down, not in the mood to draw attention to myself, for I did not feel like answering any questions about my time with the Lady of the Light.

It wasn't hard to slip past them. Aragorn and Boromir were talking softly to each other, the Hobbits were getting some well deserved rest, and Gimli was giving all of his attention to sharpening his axe. I did not see Legolas, but I figured he was probably with his kin.

I successfully slipped past the men, but found that I didn't know my way around. I ended up just wandering around the endless woods. I sought out solitude, wanting to be on my own, and it wasn't hard to find here. It was quite empty, with the last of the elves traveling to the Undying lands. I quickly found a small bench and instantly sank into it. The elves around me were still mournfully singing, their voices reflecting the feeling in my heart.

I sat silently for a moment, blankly staring at my hands, but I could no longer keep myself together. I brought my hand to cover my mouth, and began uncontrollably sobbing. Fat tears slid down my face and dripped off the tip of my nose and chin. My whole body trembled with emotion. I wept for my dead family, and my soon demise. I was brought back, just to die again. Right now, all I could hope that the hand over my mouth helped to muffle my sobs, but it wasn't working very well.

"Losille?" I jumped as a voice sounded to my side. Legolas stood there, a concerned look masking his pale face. The Elf prince was changed out of his traveling clothes and garbed in a simple tunic.

"Oh, hello," I said, wiping my eyes. It must have been awkward for him to see me like this.

"Are you alright?" He asked me.

I nodded meekly and looked to the ground. Suddenly, he was kneeling on the ground in front of me, so we were now eye level. He firmly gripped my shoulders. "There is something troubling you. You don't need to be a seer to see that. There is no need to lie."

I met his eyes again. His brows were knitted together, closely examining my face. I pressed my lips tightly together, and the tears began falling freely again. I shut my eyes together, not being able to look at Legolas in the eyes.

Legolas sat next to me. It wasn't hard to tell it was strange for him to try to console me. He wasn't sure what to do right now. I doubted I would if our places had been switched.

"Do you want to talk about…what ever happened?" Legolas said, his voice slightly strained.

Strangely, I found myself laughing at the usually composed elf's awkwardness. Legolas slightly chuckled along with me.

Finally, I took a deep breath to compose myself. I hoped my words would be somewhat understandable. "I-I looked into the Mirror,"

Legolas look surprised for a moment. Not many looked into Lady Galadriel's mirror. "What did you see?" He asked. Little did he know the power those simple words held over me? What would I tell everyone?

"I saw-" bit my lip as I thought. No, I would not tell anyone what I had seen. It would be as though they were speaking to a dead person, and frankly, no one likes talking to a corpse.

"I saw my parents. They are dead." It wasn't a lie, but it was not the full truth either.

"I am sorry," Said Legolas. He muttered a soft Elvish prayer. Something in my mind clicked, and I understood him. He had said _May they find peace in death._ I actually startled myself. I didn't even know Elvish.

"_Hannon lle," _I murmured. My hand shot to my mouth. Did I just say that? I had just spoken perfect Elvish, and words I had not heard before.

Legolas stared at me, surprise written on his features. "I did not know you spoke Sindarin,"

"Neither did I," I whispered.

His eyes flickered over to me, confused. "Then how is it that you spoke so fluently?"

I shrugged. "I believe I am becoming more in touch with becoming an elf every day. Today it was the language, and now," I paused and cast a sweeping look at the landscape surrounding us. "I can hear the trees speaking at this very moment."

"What are they saying?" Peering at the leaves above.

"You can already hear them."

"Yes," He admitted. "I merely wish to see if you are hearing them correctly."

I narrowed my eyes slightly at the Elf. He was treating me as if I were a child, though in his eyes I might as well be. I listened carefully to the trees.

"They are singing," I said slowly. "They are singing with the Elves, sad and mournful. They are singing for Gandalf's' passing."

"So you do understand the trees," Legolas praised.

"Are you saying you doubted me?" I teased.

"I do not recall saying anything of the sort."

I let out a soft laugh and looked toward the ground. I had momentarily forgotten the haunting images that I had seen earlier that night in the Mirror, and for now, that all anyone could do for me. I stood and smoothed out the folds and creases in my skirt. "Thank you, Legolas." I turned to leave, but paused after only a few steps. I slowly turned back toward the Elf. "Could you show me where the camp is?" I gave a wry smile.

I spotted hints of amusement in his eyes. I didn't know whether to laugh, or scowl.

"Of course,"

…

I had not realized how far I had wandered away from camp until the walk back. I did not recognize most of my surroundings as I was led back to camp. I must have not been taking in everything in my dazed state.

It was quite late when I arrived at the small camp. Everyone was long asleep, save for Frodo. He was missing from the camp, most likely the Lady Galadriel. Legolas did not seem to notice the Hobbits' absence.

"If you would like," Legolas said before I was to retire for the night. "I could help you with your Sindarin,"

I felt the corner of my lips twitching into a smile. It was truly a kind offer. "I would like that very much, thank you."

Legolas gave a small smile and a curt nod, and left the way we had come, not visibly tired.

I gratefully laid myself on a thin mat place on the ground for me. I lay there for a few moment, just taking in the sounds of the night. Soon, I could faintly make of the sound of the pads on feet padding across the stone. I could only assume it was Frodo slipping back into bed.

I twisted the chain around my neck in between my fingers and stared up at the sky. My eyes were instantly drawn to the group of stars Legolas had shown me the other night. The archer and the only constellation I knew. I felt a petite smile creep onto my lips, I didn't really know from where.

I silently sighed. Was I really going to die? I guess, if I was doomed to die, then I would have to make the most of each moment of each day. It was grimly funny, I was just back from the dead, and now I was already back in its clutches. Well, when a life is given, somewhere, there would always be death.

**Authors note:**

**The Inquirer: You will just have to read and find out**

**Aisha: You're too kind! Losille and Boromir are strictly Bro's. It's like a brother sister relationship. **


End file.
